La Verdad Sobre Isabella MLA Potter Evans
by laumeli.Cullen
Summary: La Elegida debera volver a casa para ayudar a su hermano a derrotar a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado... Que pasara cuando los Cullen se den cuenta que su Bella no tiene nada de fragil, que por el contrario es la primogénita Potter-Evans, lider de la nueva generacion de los merodeadores.. Summary completo dentro
1. Prefacio

**Los Personajes donde S.M y de J.K.R YO SOLO JUEGO CON LAS HISTORIAS (en esta historia ni Albus, ni Sirius, ni Ojoloco, ni Fred mueren y los Evan son de Sangre pura)**

* * *

**Prefacio**

La Elegida… La hermana de Harry Potter debe volver a casa para ayudar a su hermano contra quien no debe de ser nombrado…

Que pasara cuando los Cullen se den cuenta que su frágil Bella no tiene nada de Frágil… que es la primogénita de los Potter-Evans, líder de la nueva generación de los merodeadores, integrante de Gryffindor, Miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Ahijada de varios Magos poderosos y está destinada a Salvar a el mundo junto su hermano menor por 3 años…

Que pensaran de su historia y de sus mentiras…

* * *

**Ojala les guste**

**Besos**


	2. Capitulo 1 Quien Soy En Verdad

**Los Personajes donde S.M y de J.K.R YO SOLO JUEGO CON LAS HISTORIAS (en esta historia ni Albus, ni Sirius, ni Ojoloco, ni Fred mueren y los Evan son de Sangre pura)**

* * *

**Capitulo1:Quien Soy En Verdad **

**POV Bella**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan tengo 18 años, soy una simple humana, de cabello cafe y ojos chocolate, tímida y muy torpe o por lo menos eso es lo que piensan los demas aqui en estados unidos pues mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Marie Lilian Alice Potter Evans, tengo 20 años, soy una bruja nivel 11 y hechicera nivel 5, mi apariencia es igual a mi madre, según mis padrinos soy la réplica exacta de Lily Evans, tengo el cabello Rojo fuego largo hasta la cadera, con los ojos verde esmeralda, nariz respingada, soy muy extrovertida, leal, y me encantan las bromas digna hija y ahijada de los merodeadores y gran ejemplar de la casa de Gryffindor en Hogwarts y NO SOY NADA torpe es más fui la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor antes de mi graduación y de dejarle el equipo a Oliver Wood, soy la hermana mayor de Harry Potter "EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ JUNTO A SU HERMANA" es increíble que aun después de tantos años nos sigan llamando así, lo único que quedó de ese dia aparte de un horrible recuerdo son unas marcas, la de mi hermano en forma de rayo en la frente, mientras la mía es más como un tatuaje en el hombro derecho y en forma de luna.

-Bella debes apurarte en salir si no quieres que Edward llegue y te encuentre siendo Lily- ese era mi adorado tío Charlie el hermano menor de mi padre, cuando mamá y papá murieron por culpa de quien no debe ser nombrado, mamá hizo un hechizo que hacía que Harry no pudiera estar con nadie que no tuviera su misma sangre, la sangre Evans, pero conmigo papa hizo CASI el mismo hechizo, dejando solo a mi cargo a mis padrinos, si MIS padrinos en plural, como era la primogénita Potter TENÍA según palabras textuales de mi padre "MI HERMOSA PRIMOGÉNITA DEBE TENER MUCHOS PROTECTORES" desde ese momento ya había salido la GRAN profecía, por eso mis padrinos son Charlie P. Potter (aunque en Forks sea Swan), Sirius O. Black alia Canuto, Remus J. Lupin alias Lunatico, Alastor Moody alias Ojo Loco y Albus P. W. y mis madrinas son Molly Prewett-Weasley, Alice Longbottom(la madre de Neville), Minerva Mcgonagall, Arabella D. Figg y Renne Drywell-Potter (esposa de mi tio Charlie)

- Ya voy charlie- le dije volviendo a mi forma de Bella Swan, al ser Metamorfomaga se me hace muy sencillo volver a verme como era hace 2 años, quien creyera que por esta guerra tendría que alejarme de mis mejores amigos y mi familia… Riddle sigue alejándome de mis seres queridos aun recuerdo cuando me comunicaron que me tendria que ir de londres, de la madriguera y al mundo muggle…

Flash Back

Hace unos meses había sido mi graduacion de Howgrads y ayer había luchado contra varios mortifagos con lo que me encontré cuando caminaba por hogsmeade, por eso hicieron una reunión de la Orden del Fénix de emergencia

- Es definitivo debemos proteger a lily- dijo mi padrino Lunatico

-Debemos de enviarla lejos para que ustedes saben quien no le haga nada- dijo mi padrino Charlie

-Están locos si creen que me ire dejando a mi pequeño hermano en manos de ese desgraciado- dije sin gritar pero muy firme- Èl no me quitara a nadie más- lo último lo dije con los ojos llorosos- ya se cobró la vida de mamà, de papà y de mi Ced… casi se cobra la vida de tío sirius y por su culpa me toco alejarme de mis tesoros asi que no me ire a ningun lugar- dije decidida

-Lily, entiende que es lo más seguro para ti, Harry en Hogwarts está protegido al tu no estar más ahí debemos buscar un lugar donde esconderte- dijo Albus quien más que mi padrino lo quería como a un abuelo.

-Se están oyendo, ESCONDERME,.. yo no soy la rata de cola de gusano, ¡NO ME ESCONDERÉ PORQUE QUIERO LUCHAR CONTRA EL DESGRACIADO QUE ME QUITÓ A MI CED Y A MI FAMILIA!- lo último fue un leve susurro apagado por mis sollozos

-Lo siento Lily Bells- dijo mi tío sirius quien había estado muy callado - esta decisión la tomamos nosotros y tu debes acatar- dijo de manera definitiva

-Belly, es lo más seguro para ti para tu hermanito y para todos- dijo moody- o acaso quieres ponerlos en peligro- fue lo único que tuvo que decir para aceptar salir de mi armadura

Luego de eso llegue a Forks donde conocí a mi familia de vampiros los Cullen, donde me enamore nuevamente de Edward e hice nuevos grandes amigos

Fin Flash Back

Baje las escaleras y mi tío estaba hablando con los de la orden, era normal desde que los cullen se fueron hace casi un año mi hermosos y querido tío (nótese mi sarcasmo) les daba más informes sobre mi… aunque lo bueno era que charlie mantenía al tanto de lo que pasaba en el mundo magico, menos mal que no se le había ocurrido contarle al resto de mi familia que me iba a casar

Flash Back

Me encontraba con mi vampiro favorito esperando a que llegue Charlie para contarle que edward me había pedido matrimonio, era increíble lo nerviosa que me encontraba, ni siquiera estaba así cuando harry y yo nos tuvimos que enfrentar al basilico, ni cuando me enfrenté a voldemort, o cuando estuve en volterra para salvar a mi edward de los vulturis o cuando la batalla contra neófitos, en la cual ayude un poco sin que nadie supiera gracias a mi magia

Cuando Charlie llegó y le contamos al principio se puso de todos lo colores luego aceptó cuando Edward hizo su salida triunfal antes de su aparición nocturna, le dije a charlie:

-Padrino gracias por responder asi de verdad es muy importante para mi- le dije mientras le daba un gran abrazo y luego me miro y me dijo

- Claro bells yo te apoyo… eso si es TU deber decírselo a los demás- en ese momento tragué en seco- TU debes decirselo a Canuto, Lunático,Albus,Ojo loco, Molly, Minerva, Arabel y Renne- luego de eso mi cara fue de un gran espanto - a y casi se me olvida, también debes decirle tu hermano, a los gemelos, y a ron- ahora si en estos momentos agradecía que mi novio fuera a prueba de la maldición asesina

Fin Flash Back

-Y como esta mi pequeña- dijo alguien y reconocí la voz de Ojoloco

-Tío, Aquí estoy- dije- como estan todos por alla, como están mis tíos mis tías mis primos y mi hermano- pregunté

-Todos muy bien ya sabes lo de Albus no nos tiene bien pero aquí tenemos que seguir pero en fin, Lilybell y me tengo que ir cuidate te quiero y te extraño- me dijo

-Yo a ti padrino- extrañaba a mis padrinos y madrinas consintiendome por ser su favorita, pero Albus tenía que permanecer oculto, para que todos crean que Severus Snape lo había asesinado

TOC,TOC, genial la puerta de seguro es Edward, en momentos como estos agradecía que mi tío tuviera un hechizo sobre la casa que hacía que los vampiros creyeran que hablábamos de otras cosas y gracias a su oclumancia edward vería en su cabeza solo que iría a pescar cuando en verdad estaba con tia Renne o con los demás en una reunión con la Orden

-Ya voy- dije en voz alta- tio apaga el comunicador del mundo mágico- le dije en un susurro y luego de que lo hiciera me dijo rápidamente

-Debes decirle rápido a los Cullen tu verdad-

-Lo se tio pero no soy capaz-dije mientras el color de mi cabello se vuelve más opaco - y si me termina odiando-

-Bells tu cabello, ve antes de que se preocupe pero piensalo bien no sabes cuando debes volver y es mejor que estén preparados..- dijo Charlie en un susurro para luego hablar más alto y decir- Bella recuerda avisar cuando sera tu boda, debes decirle rápido a la familia si no quieres unas cuantas bromas encima- muy bien lo que más temía era que todos se sintieran mal así que salí y abrí la puerta poniendo mi mejor cara y sonrisa, al otro lado de la puerta vi a mi hermoso vampiro con uno jeans oscuros, una camiseta manga larga color negro y unos converse negros.

-Hola amor como estas- le dije mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios.

-Hola mi bella, alice quiere que vayamos para hacer la lista de invitados para nuestra boda- me dijo con un brillo en su hermosos ojos,- buenos días Charlie-

-Hola muchacho, espero que a bells no se le olviden sus tíos de inglaterra…- dijo tirándome una gran indirecta… el quería que viajara por la red flu donde mis padrinos y les dijera toda la verdad o que por lo menos les mandara una lechuza, y no que esperara a que les llegan las invitaciones- a y no se te olvide poner a Lunático, Canuto, Ojo Loco, Molly, Minervita y a Arabell- genial otra indirecta que aunque para edward sonara como un metelos en la lista para mi era un claro "si esperas a que les llegue la invitación se van a poner muy mal asi que diles la verdad a todos YA"

-Claro que no se me olvida papa, solo no e encontrado el momento para llamarlos ni decirles- le dije en un tono de "no más Charlie, aun no estoy lista para contarles"- y no te preocupes que no se me va a olvidar nadie, Edward vamos antes de que nos haga la lista aquí mismo

Salimos de la casa y nos montamos a su hermoso volvo, y nos fuimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegamos a la casa Cullen donde nos esperaba una feliz Alice en la puerta

- Hola Alice como estas-

-Bella, vamos hay que hacer la lista de invitados- me cojio la mano y me ARRASTRO a la sala, donde se encontraban todos esperandome con una sonrisa, desde la pelea con los neófitos Rosalie estaba menos reacia conmigo y parecíamos más amigas, luego de saludarlos a todos Alice comenzó haciendo la lista

-Muy bien entonces comencemos con tu lado Bella quienes del instituto quieres invitar-

"A nadie" pensé pero luego se me vinieron unas personas a la mente.- Angela, Ben, Eric , Taylor…-

- Mike y Jessica- dijo Edward

-Que pero para qué vamos a invitarlos- le pregunté

-Para que se dejen de ilusionar

-Muy bien- dijo Alice- Ahora Bells a quien más quieres invitar-preguntó

-Alice solo quiero que apuntes cuando llegue la boda les presentare a estas personas y no me preguntes porque sus nombres tan raros ok- le advertí antes de empezar luego comencé a nombrarlos sabiendo que con su velocidad me seguiría el ritmo al escribir.

-Pues Charlie, Renee, Harry, Lunatico, Tonks "(quien ya esta saliendo con mi adorado lupin)" Canuto, Arabella "(quien aparte de ser mi madrina esta saliendo con mi adorado Sirius" ) Ojoloco, Dumbier, Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Freud, Charlie, Percy,Audrey, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Cho Chang, Narcisa, Draco, Kingsley, Amos, Casandra… y … los gemelos Isabella Lilian y...Cedric Jr - los últimos dos nombres fueron los más difíciles de recordar.. pero no me puedo concentrar en ello pues mi cabello me delataria…

-WOW Bella no sabia que tu familia era TAN grande- me dijo Alice emocionada

-No lo es Alice todos son amigos de la familia pero siempre han sido como mis tíos y primos en fin y ustedes a quien invitaron- le pregunté a Edward tratando de cambiar de tema

-Solo invitaremos a los Denali a nadie más- dijo Edward mirándome con una gran sonrisa

-Ojala cuando Tanya venga ya tenga compañero e Eddi si no quieres que se interponga en la boda- dijo Emmett siempre tan oportuno, yo ya sabía que Tanya Denali estaba enamorada de Edward y quería que él la amara pero le tocó aguantarse

-Emmett siempre tan oportuno tu ¿¡no!?- le dijo la duende mientras me miraba

-Yo solo digo no vaya a ser que por culpa de tanya eddie deje plantada a mi hermanita- dijo con una gran sonrisa haciéndome entender que todo era una broma y yo ya lo sabia pues si Ed me dejaba plantada en el altar le tocaría correr por el resto de la eternidad gracias a mis padrinos, mis gemelos de otra madre, mi primito Ronald y mi hermano

-No te preocupes Bella nunca te dejaría plantada en el altar y Emmett te he dicho que no me digas EDDIE- termino gritando y lo único que pude hacer fue reirme.

En ese momento en la ventana de la sala comenzaron unos golpecitos cuando voltee e ver era mi hermosa lechuza blanca llamada Nieve, cuando vi a los Cullen Jasper estaba a punto de espantarla cuando reaccione y dije

-Jazz dejala entrar no le hagas daño- "si te atreves a lastimarla te arrepentiras" termine diciendo en mis adentros jasper me hizo caso y Nieve se posó en mi hombro, tenía una carta en su pata así que se la quite y le sobe su cabecita, luego le dije

-Mi hermosa Nieve ve a casa descansa y Charlie te dará un poco de tu comida favorita - a lo que todos los Cullens se quedaron asombrados, viendo como loca pero no iba a ignorar a mi hermosa lechuza por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Ojala les guste**

**Besos**


	3. Capitulo 2 Los Mensajes

**Los Personajes donde S.M y de J.K.R YO SOLO JUEGO CON LAS HISTORIAS (en esta historia ni Albus, ni Sirius, ni Ojoloco, ni Fred mueren)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 Los mensajes**

**POV Bella**

Cuando abrí el sobre vi que tenía un hechizo de expansión para poder mandar muchas cosas sin aporrear a mi Nieve, cuando vi las cartas me di cuenta que había 1 de Harry,1 de dumbledore, 2 vociferador 1 de los gemelos y 1 de Lunatico y Canuto y 1 sobre más de Casandra y Amos, abrí la primera carta de mi hermano que decía

Querida Lily-Bells

Te escribo con la intención de decirte que Dumbledore me dejó una misión secreta y me dijo que cuando hubiera pasado un tiempo prudente después de su "muerte" te enviará una carta y tu sabrias que hacer, quiero decirte tambien que me haces muchisima falta al igual que mis pequeños sobrinos a los cuales en mi último viaje a Hogsmeade pude ver y estan gigantes… las cosas van muy bien, Ronald y Hermione, ESTAN DE NOVIOS es increíble, me ganaste te debo los 10 galeones, tenías razón ellos 2 terminarían juntos, por favor no vayas a gritar pero Ginny y yo nos besamos solo espero acabar con esta guerra para poder decirle todo lo que siento por ella, Tío charlie me dijo que me tenías que contar algo muy importante… ¿que es? te quiero muchisimo Hermanita, recuerdalo siempre… saludos de los chicos, recuerda contarme pronto lo que es tan importante...

Con amor y cariño tu pequeño hermano

Harry Potter

Pd: Dile a Edward que te cuide si no lo perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo y sabes que tengo mucha ayuda… CUIDATE Y NO TE METAS EN PROBLEMAS

Jajajajajajaj como si fuera posible hermanito- Yo no busco los problemas ellos siempre me encuentran a mi- dije en voz baja recordando lo que siempre hemos dicho mi hermano y yo y algo que según mis tíos mi mamá y mi papa lo decían a cada rato

-Que dijiste Bella, que es eso- me preguntó Alice mientras trataba de coger las cartas, al parecer ya había llegado el momento de toda la verdad pero antes necesitaba saber lo que me decian los demas

-Alice, chicos tengo algo que contarles pero antes necesito que me dejen terminar de leer esto- dije mientras los miraba a todos- Por Favor

-Claro bella quieres privacidad- me pregunto en su tono tan maternal Esme

-No es necesario Esme solo necesito leer esto y luego les explicare todo- no espere a escuchar su respuesta y continúe con la carta de mi padrino y ex director

Mi querida Lily

Te debes sorprender que te envié esta carta cuando para el mundo entero estoy muerto pero debes saber que ya es hora de que regreses, tu hermano ya ha encontrado la manera de cderrotar a voldy así que ya podrás ayudarlo a destruirlos, ¿sabes que tu Nieve es muy inteligente? le dije que cuando harry te enviará una carta viniera y así lo hizo, sabes que solo harry y tu pueden destruir a Tom…

Me entere de tu compromiso… porque no me lo habías dicho antes… bueno aunque no tenias como asi que te disculpo, espero que Edward te cuide muchisimo a y por sierto estoy realizando una pócima como regalo de bodas… adivina para que…. como eres tan inteligente como tu madre ya sabrás que es para quitar la inmortalidad de la mordedura, cuando te decidas decirles la verdad a los Cullen saludame a Carlisle por favor…

La última cosa, pequeña, sabes que eres mi ahijada favorita y que te quiero como a una hija, que nunca se te olvide… en qué nivel de hechicería vas?

Te quiero mucho

Tu padrino Albus

PD: Alguien me dijo una vez LA SINCERIDAD AUNQUE DUELA ES MEJOR QUE LA MENTIRA QUE ALEGRA...sabes porque te lo digo Cuidate y Mucha suerte...

-Claro que lo entiendo eso te lo dije yo cuando no le querias decir la verdad a harry- dije hablándole a la carta… seguro los Cullen deben pensar que estoy loca,cojo el primer vociferador de mis gemelos de la otra madre y lo abro

**INICIO VOCIFERADOR**

- HOLA BELLY BELLY- ese era George

-HOLA PÈLIRROJA- Fred

SOLO QUERÍAMOS PREGUNTARTE QUÉ ES LO QUE CHARLIE QUIERE DECIR CON QUE TIENES ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE CONTARNOS- George

ACASO ESE TAL CULLEN TE VOLVIÓ -Fred

A HACER DAÑO-George

POR QUE SI SI -Fred

NO MÁS DI NOS Y -George

LO PONEMOS EN SU SITIO-Fred

TE QUEREMOS MUCHO PELIRROJA CUANDO TE VAS A DEJAR VER -Fred

EN QUE NIVEL VAS-George

SIGUES CON TUS BROMAS-Fred

YA MONTAMOS UNA TIENDA-George

GEORGE Y YO -Fred

ESPERAMOS VERTE PRONTO PELIRROJA… RECUERDA-George

POR MÁS QUE LA VIDA TE DE MANZANAS HAS LIMONADA-Fred

ASÍ NO ES FRED -George

A NO ENTONCES COMO Fred

NO LO SE ESO ES MUY MUGGLE -George

CHICOS A COMER -Se escuchó a Molly a lo lejos

ADIOS BELLY BELLY LLEGÓ NUESTRA HORA FAVORITA -George

COMUNÍCATE MAS SEGUIDO CON NOSOTROS -Fred

TE QUEREMOS- George

TRILLIZA DE OTRA MADRE NOS VEREMOS PRONTO-Fred

VAS A VENIR A LA BODA DE FREUD Y BILL NO- George

ADIÓS -Ambos

**FIN VOCIFERADOR**

Jajaja- son únicos mis gemelos de otra madre- ¡Como es posible que charlie les haya dicho a todos para que me presionen lo voy a acabar!… esperen ¡además como que Bill y Freud se casan ahora si los acabo como no me dicen!- decidí coger el siguiente vociferador y escucharlo

**INICIO VOCIFERADOR**

-HOLA AHIJADA PREFERIDA SOY TU PADRINO FAVORITO-Lupin

NO ES CIERTO SOY YO NO ES VERDAD LILY?-Sirius

CHICOS LO QUE LE IBAN A DECIR RÁPIDO O SE ACABARA EL TIEMPO-Tonks

ES CIERTO- Ambos

BELLY QUERIAMOS DECIRTE QUE TODO POR AQUI ESTA DE MARAVILLAS

QUE HARRY ESTÁ CUMPLIENDO UNA MISIÓN QUE LE ENCOMENDÓ EL LOCO DE ALBUS Y TODO MUY BIEN- Remus

LISTO ESO ES TODO ¿NO?-Black

NO CLARO QUE NO DIJERON QUE LE IBAN A DECIR SIN ESPERAR A QUE VOLVIERA-Tonks

ASÍ QUE TENGAN AGALLAS SI SE ENTERA DESPUES SERA PEOR-Arabella

ESTA BIEN CANUTO, ARABELLA TIENE RAZON POR ESO DILE TU- Lupin

YO YO PORQUE DILE TU- Canuto

AY YA COBARDES SE LO DECIMOS NOSOTRAS NO ES CIERTO TONKS-Arabella

SI ES VERDAD ARA-Tonks

BELLY TE QUERIAMOS DECIR QUE PRONTO TENDRÁS NUEVOS PRIMITOS TONKS Y YO ESTAMOS EMBARAZADAS… TENDREMOS NUEVOS MIEMBRO QUE JUEGUEN CON ISA Y CED-Arabella

TE QUEREMOS MUCHO PELIRROJA, ESPERAMOS VERTE PRONTO CHARLIE NOS DIJO QUE NOS TENÍAS ALGO QUE DECIR-Tonks

¿QUE SERA?-Ambas dijeron con cierto tono de misterio

OIGAN MUJERES QUEREMOS HABLAR CON NUESTRA AHIJADA- Sirius

TAMBIÉN ES LA MÍA-Arabella

ESTA BIEN- Lupin

BELLY TEN MUCHO CUIDADO CON ESOS VAMPIROS POR MÁS VEGETARIANOS QUE SEAN NO ME AGRADAN- dijo lunatico muy bien ahora si estoy en problemas porque lo tenía que decir por vociferador

NO SEAS EXAGERADO REMUS SABES QUE A TI NINGÚN VAMPIRO TE CAE BIEN-Tonks

LO SE PERO SOMOS ENEMIGOS NATURALES NO ES MI CULPA-Lunatico

BELLY RECUERDA ALEJARTE DE LOS METAMORFOS… ELLOS SI QUE SON PELIGROSOS-Canuto

SIRIUS TIENE RAZÓN FÉNIX AHORA SÓLO TE ESPERAMOS PARA QUE NOS RESPONDAS ALGO-Lupin extrañaba que me dijeran Fenix

QUIERES SER LA MADRINA DE NUESTRO BEBÉ -Los 4

DI QUE SIIII -Mis muy maduros padrinos

MUY BIEN SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR SOLO CUIDATE-Arabella

TE QUEREMOS-Todos

**FIN VOCIFERADOR**

Jajajaja muy bien ahora si que estoy en problemas

-Bella quienes eran y porque saben tanto de nosotros y de los chucos de la push- me pregunto un serio Edward

- Ed para explicarte eso solo me falta una ultima carta ok-le dije cojiendo el sobre de los que en algún momento fueron mis suegros

Hola querida Isabella

Esperamos que estes muy bien solo queriamos decirte que tus pequeños están muy bien y muy grandes, cada dia Ced se parece más a nuestro hijo y la pequeña Isabella es igual a ti…

También queríamos que supieras que Isa es metamorfomaga como tu y Ced es animago al parecer tus genes fueron muy fuertes te felicitamos, sabes cual es su transformación… un puma como tu patronus...

Sabes que puedes contar siempre con nosotros te enviamos fotos de los chicos y queremos que sepas que ellos saben quienes son sus padres y porque no están con ellos y también saben que somos sus abuelos...

Te queremos muchisimo

Casandra y Amos

Pd: Cuando puedas enviar Fotos tuyas para que tus niños te vean

Vi as fotos de mis pequeños hijos estan gigantes y sus abuelos tenían razón son iguales a Cedric y a mi, es increíble que mis hijos han heredado mis poderes extra de metamorfomaga y animaga.

-Bella quienes son- me pregunto una muy curiosa Rosalie y Edward me abrazo al ver que mis ojos derramaban unas lagrimas… lo que nadie sabía era que las lágrimas que mis ojos soltaban era de dolor de no poder criar yo misma a mis hijos de no poderlos escuchar decir mamá ni de ver como mi hija cambia de personalidad y mi hijo cambia a ser un hermoso puma

-Rose como con lo demás tengo que contarles toda mi historia

* * *

**Ojala les guste **

**Besos**


	4. Capitulo 3 Mi Verdad Es Una Ironia

**Los Personajes donde S.M y de J.K.R YO SOLO JUEGO CON LAS HISTORIAS (en esta historia ni Albus, ni Sirius, ni Ojoloco, ni Fred mueren)**

* * *

**Canción: Ironic Alanis Morissette **

**Capitulo 3 Mi Verdad Es Una Ironia **

**POV Bella**

-Lo primero que necesito que entiendan es que les mentí por necesidad necesitaban proteger no solo ami sino también a otras personas a mi alrededor- les dije limpiando mis lagrimas

-De que hablas Hija- me preguntó la matriarca de la familia Cullen

-De mi verdad Esme… sabes es una ironía que me llames hija, porque cuando tenía 4 años una persona muy malvada llamada Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort asesinó a mis padres dejandonos a mi pequeño hermano Harry y a mi huérfanos- dije muy seria

-Voldemort, no es ese el nombre del mago oscuro que quiere destruir el mundo mágico- preguntó Carlisle, yo ya sabía que él conocía a Albus desde hace muchísimos años, pero él no sabía mi historia

-No lo quiere destruir lo quiere dominar, quiere que solo los sangre pura sobrevivan no le importan las personas no le importa nada, solo la magia y el poder, el dia que el asesino a mis padres trató de matarnos también a mi hermano Harry y a mi, pero el poder de mama no lo dejo… lo unico que dejó fueron unas cicatrices… Carlisle tu debes conocer mi historia como todos la conocen pero debes comprender que lo que se dice no siempre es todo cierto-

-De que hablas Bella- preguntó Edward muy intrigado

-Hablo Edward que mi nombre no es Isabella Marie Swan, no tengo 18 años sino 20 y esta no es mi verdadera apariencia…- tome un respiro y continué…- Me presento Formalmente como Isabella Marie Lilian Alice Potter Evans, primogénita de la familia Potter-Evans, hija de James Potter y Lily Evans ambos magos de sangre Pura a excepción de lo cree, en la familia de mi madre incluso la inutil de Petunia son Squips, personas que apesar de venir de una familia mágica no tiene magia, y eso hace 1 siglo y medio, y mi madre rompió esa cadena pero como hace tanto tiempo no había un mago en los Evans pensaban y piensan incluso que mi madre es una sangre sucia Hija de muggles, tengo un hermano llamado Harry James Potter Evans, soy metamorfomaga y mi verdadera apariencia es esta- en ese momento cerré los ojos y cambie el color y largo de mi cabello, el color de mis ojos, el largo de mis uñas y de mi cuerpo, donde aparecieron unas definidas curvas y se definieron tanto mis labios como mi nariz siendo nuevamente una Potter, escuche unos gritos ahogados por parte de todos lo s Cullens- y esta es la marca que dejó el desnarigado en mi cuerpo cuando trato de asesinarnos- me gire y les mostré la cicatriz a lo que Edward rugió- Soy bruja de nivel 11 mucho más avanzada que muchos aurores o policía mágica y personas del ministerio- dije con un poco de soberbia en mi voz- y más aún porque soy nivel 5 en hechicería, cosa que muy pocos pueden lograr, y todo gracias a uno de mis padrinos, el cual Carlisle te manda saludos y recuerdos-

-Quien es Bella- dijo Carlisle alzando una ceja

-Se que conoces a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-

-Dumbledore es tu padrino- preguntó asombrado

-Si es uno de mis padrinos, mi antiguo rector y mi maestro personal de hechicería-dije segura y seria

- Aver ya me perdiiii- dijo la voz infantil de mi oso Emmett- como que Carlisle lo conoce hay Belly explicame- que dramático pero bueno dije que les iba a explicar asi que te aguantas Bella

-Emmett, Albus es uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia y maneja magia blanca, es mi padrino y conoce a Carlisle que es lo complicado-

-Nop sep- dijo muy infantil

-Entonces continuare con la historia, cuando tenía 4 años mi padre me hizo un hechizo para que mientras fuera menor de edad estuviera el cuidado de mis padrinos y antes de que interrumpas Emmett tengo 5 padrinos y 5 madrinas, es una tradición en los Potter que el o la primogénita tengan muchos guardianes y esa es la función de un padrino en el mundo mágico- dije sabiendo que me iba a interrumpir- mi madre hizo casi el mismo encantamiento pero haciendo que solo las personas que tuvieran su misma sangre pudieran cuidar de Harry por esto es que nos separaron cuando éramos niños él se fue con tía Petunia con la morsa de Vernon y con el puerco de Dursley, al mundo muggle, o mundo sin magia, mientras yo me quede en el mundo mágico y rotaba en las casas de mis padrinos y madrinas favoritas, cuando era muy pequeña una de mis madrinas Alice Longbottom tuvo un hijo llamado Neville y cuando se enfrernto a los mortifagos Bellatrix una asqueroza bruja los enloqueció a punta de hechizos de combate así que no me pudo seguir cuidando, por eso me encantaba ir a casa de Lupin en la cual podía ir en cualquier momento menos en luna llena-

-Por qué no podías ir en luna llena- pregunto jasper

-Jass Lunático como le decimos de cariño y quien hablo ahora por el vociferador es un hombre lobo, y no quiero ningún comentario al respecto es un verdadero hombre lobo- dije sabiendo que Edward me daría una charla sobre lo peligroso que es estar cerca de esos seres- pero bueno, si no estaba con Lunático estaba con Albus y sino con mi tía Molly ya que cuando visitaba a Dumbledore también estaba con Minerva, y algunas veces iba con tia Rene y tío Charlie- respire sabiendo la pregunta que se venia asi que me adelante - Charlie Swan no existe se llama Charlie Potter y es hermano de mi padre por ende mi tío, bueno con el tiempo me encantaba pasar fiestas con tía Molly y sus hijos era genial, Fred y George son gemelos y son únicos, aunque la verdad son un poco más pequeños que yo... Pero Percy siempre a sido muy aburrido...y no le gustaba hacer bromas... Que aunque les paresca extraño... ADORO pero en fin la verdad esta en la sangre... Mi sangre de merodeadora... Gracias a papá-

-En verdad ¿te gustan las bromas?-pregunto Emmett muy sorprendido

-Y ¿por que te dicen trilliza de otra madre?- preguntó Rosalie,

-Emmett luego te mostrare que hago mejores bromas que tu y Rose al ser metamorfomaga puedo cambiar mi apariencia por quien quiera por eso cuando estaba con ellos ponía mi mejor imitacion de ser su hermana y al aparentar tener la misma edad eramos visiblemente como trillisos... Aunque la verdad soy muchisimo mas madura pero era muy charro y más porque nos encantaba hacer bromas, era lo mejor aun recuerdo cada broma que le hacíamos a los hermanos mayores Weasley tanto Bill, Charlie como Percy- dije con añoranza de aquellos días- pero bueno no me puedo quedar en mis primeros 10 años luego de esto a las 11 entre a hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería, aun recuerdo lo que el sombrero seleccionador dijo cuando toco mi cabeza

**Flash Back**

Estábamos en el gran comedor y Minerva estaba llamando a los estudiantes de primer año para ver que casa les tocaba

-Potter Isabella- dijo mi madrina cuando subí me senté en la banca y Mcgonagall me coloco el sombrero y escuche a alguien hablarme

-Hummm una Potter Evans , guau tienes una gran sabiduría y sangre Ravenclaw, podrias hacer una gran historia allí, pero también veo que tienes muchísimos valores como la lealtad, la paciencia y la justicia, podrias hacer un gran trabajo en Hufflepuff, pero también eres muy ambiciosa y terca estarias muy bien en Slytherin pero veo que tu corazón, y coraje lo superan todo, veo que tu valor y fuerza para defender a los tuyos es mayor a todo..qué te gustaría elegir, elige bien harías un gran trabajo en cualquier casa- dijo el sombrero a lo único que pude pensar fue "al que sea menos slytherin, me pones en esa y te quemo.." - muy bien a cualquiera menos a slytherin mmm a ver veo que diste tu vida por aquel pequeño sin dudarlo y lo harías otra vez por eso mi decisión está tomada -GRYFFINDOR

**Fin Flash Back**

-Cuando el sombrero seleccionador me eligió para Gryffindor la casa de los leones me sentí única e insuperable… mi padre, mi madre, Lunático, Canuto, Minerva, Albus, Molly, Alice, Arabella y Charlie habían pasado por esa casa asi que sentía que los enorgullecia a todos aun cuando todo el mundo pensaba que mi padrino Sirius había supuestamente "traicionado" a mis padres cosa que en mi 6 año, se reveló ante todos que el verdadero traidor fue Peter Pettiwell; en mi primer año, conocí a Cedric Diggory un Hufflepuff también de primer año, es increíble lo que una clase de Snape puede hacer, más aún pareciendo al amor de su vida mi madre… aunque nadie lo cree yo lo se Snape siempre estuvo enamorado de mi madre, es increíble, pero él acostumbra a gritarle a todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes más aún cuando eran de Gryffindor, pues en éste estaban los merodeadores, el grupo conformado y liderado por mi padre James Potter alias Cornamenta, mi Padrino Sirius Black alias Canuto, mi Padrino Remus Lupin alias Lunatico y el traidor de Peter Pettiwell alias Cola de Gusano, y del cual fui líder, por eso siempre se desquito con Gryffindor porque nunca supero que mi madre fuera una Gryffindor y además prefiriera a mi padre que a él, cuando no utilizo mi Metamorfomagia soy identica a mamá por eso el primer dia de clases Severus se quedó con la boca abierta y desde ese momento fui su alumna predilecta, además de que era toda una Evans cuando se refería a estudiar, en fin en resumen ese primer año me entere de todo con respecto a Severus cosa que ni mi hermano sabe, en el segundo año durante vacaciones los Diggory había pasado conmigo y los weasley en la madriguera... Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida bueno despues de las que pase con mis padres y mi hermano... Pero un dia Cedric y yo nos hicimos novios- cuando dije eso Edward soltó un rugido y sus hermanos unas risa, si él quería escuchar mi historia tendrá que acostumbrarse a Ced- Bueno ese año tuvimos que deshacernos de varias chicas que querían estar cerca a Ced o varios chicos que se querían acercar a mi en mi, este año me nombraron la Princesa de Hogwarts y a Ced como el galán del momento, también entraron los gemelos Weasley a hogwarts y quedaron en mi casa asi que ese año re-abri los merodeadores, que éramos George, Fred , Ced y yo... La unica mujer PERO hija y ahijada de los merodeadores ORIGINALES, inclusive encontramos el mapa de merodeador... Del cual mi padrino Lunático me había hablado y dicho cómo manejarlo; en 3 año nos dedicamos a las bromas, aunque debo decir que además de las bromas era la mejor estudiante todo el colegio... Ese año avance mucho en mis clases con Albus, de vacaciones estuve con los Diggory, Amos y Casandra fueron como unos padres más me hicieron sentir parte de la familia y luego fui con los Weasley, cuando entramos a Hogwarts en mi 4 año luego de las vacaciones era el primer año de mi hermanito, me reencontré con él, y nos volvimos inseparables, no nos veíamos desde el día de la muerte de nuestros padres porque los inutiles de mis tios nunca le hablaron de mi y no me dejaban acercar... Decían que suficiente tienen con un Potter dos ni hablar... Asi que ese año y luego de varias explicaciones, Harry y yo fuimos lo que siempre debimos ser LOS HERMANOS POTTER junto a mis amigos formamos un gran grupo que no discriminamos por ser de una casa diferente, Ron Weasley, el hermano hombre menor de los Weasley, un hermanito más para mi o como le digo mi primito, y nuevo mejor amigo de mi hermano, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, una chica hija de muggles muy estudiosa y amiga de mi hermanito, Neville Longbottom, hijo de mi madrina Alice, Harry Potter mi hermano y la ya nombrada princesa de Hogwarts Isabella Potter, todos de Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood una chica soñadora muy alegre, de Ravenclaw y Cedric Diggory mi novio, el nombrado Galán de Hogdwar de Hufflepuff, ese año habia muchisimos chicos detras de mi, chicos de todas las casas incluso de Slytherin, por eso mi hermano, Ced, Fred, George y Ron comenzaron a espantarlos, era muy comico ver celoso a mi novio y mis hermanos... ese mismo año nos tocó a Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ced y a mi encontrar y destruir la piedra filosofal, una piedra con la que podías hacer el elixir que te daba la inmortalidad-dije como si hablara del tiempo

-Cómo es posible que eso lo haga una piedra- preguntó Emmett por fin en un tono serio

-Porque la destruyeron- me pregunto Jasper

-La piedra filosofal era buscada por Voldemort Jasper y para poder ser inmortal lo cual era una magia muy poderosa Emmett- respondí sus preguntas y continue- y quiero que sepas Edward que en mi historia Cedric Diggory aparece mucho asi que acostumbrate a escucharlo porque si no no podrás escuchar nada de lo que me pasó durante estos años, de todas maneras necesito que entiendas que te amo a ti- dije después de haber escuchado varios ruidos después de nombrar a mi ex

-Está bien Bella me relajare- me dijo mirándome con mucho amor

-Gracias mi vida- le respondí y me dispuse a continuar con mi historia- bueno cuando mi hermano llegó a 2 tuvimos otro problema con Voldemort, el cual manipulo a Ginny Weasley, quien acababa de entrar a Hogwarts para que abriera la cámara de los secretos en la cual había un gran basilisco, luego de destruir el basilisco y el diario con el que tom manipulaba a ginny salimos de la cámara-

-Bella que es un Basilisco- me pregunto Alice

- Un basilisco es un híbrido entre una serpiente GIGANTE y un dragón que cuando lo miras fijamente a los ojos mueres, en ese momento muchos chicos quedaron como piedras y era porque solo vieron su reflejo además de que atacaba principalmente a los hijos de muggle o sangre sucias, pero logramos entrar a la cámara hablando en parcel, luego de destruirlo todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Que es parcel- pregunto Esme

- Parcel es la lengua de las serpientes tanto mi hermano como yo la hablamos-

-INCREÍBLE- dijeron todos

* * *

**Ojala les guste**

**Besos**


	5. Capitulo 4 Mivida Es Una Ironia Parte 2

**Los Personajes donde S.M y de J.K.R YO SOLO JUEGO CON LAS HISTORIAS (en esta historia ni Albus, ni Sirius, ni Ojoloco, ni Fred mueren)**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Mi Verdad Es Una Ironia Segunda Parte**

**POV Bella**

-Bueno continuando con mi historia en mi 6 año y 3 de mi hermano paso todo lo de mi padrino y ayudamos a Hagrid el gigante a salvar a Buckbeak un hipogrifo, muy lindo y cariñoso, ademas de que mi hermano y yo aprendimos a usar nuestro espectro patronus, el de Harry es un Ciervo con una gran cornamenta como el de papa y el mio es un hermoso puma, luego de que nosotros aprendimos decidimos enseñarles a Ron, Hermione y Ced a hacerlo, el patronus de Ron es un perro, el de Hermione es una nutria y el de Ced cambiaba de forma como el de mi tío Lupin, la respuesta a esto era simple Ced estaba enamorado de mi y al yo ser metamorfomaga su patronus también lo era, pero por lo general aparecía o como un puma que era su animal favorito y mi patronus o como un Fénix el cual es mi transformacion de animaga- tome una gran bocanada de aire y continúe con la parte más difícil de la historia-cuando les cuente lo que pasó en el grado siguiente necesito porfavor que se tranquilicen, no griten, no se alteren, no me regañen, no NADA hasta que termine mi historia, entendido, solo acepto preguntas al respecto nada más- dije muy seria a lo que todos asintieron- muy bien en mi Séptimo año toda mi vida cambio, quede embarazada de Cedric- en ese momento escuche varios gritos ahogados, mi cabello y mis ojos se opacaron al pensar en esto mis ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar tome aire y continúe- ese año se llevaria a cabo el GRAN TORNEO DE LOS 3 MAGOS, es un torneo donde participan las más reconocidas escuelas de magia, y seleccionan a uno de cada escuela para competir, este torneo había sido suspendido porque muchos magos habían muerto durante las competencias, Cedric era mucho más terco de lo que me gustaba él quería participar le dije de todo para que no lo hiciera incluso lo amenaze pero no, no sirvio nada,

**Flash Back**

-Ced por favor no lo hagas no introduscas tu nombre en el calis por favor te lo suplico yo no vallas, Cedric vas a ser papa por que no puedes sentar cabeza y darte cuenta que es muy peligroso- le dije ya con lagrimas en mis ojos hacia unos dias nos habiamos enterado de mi embarazo y ya se lo habiamos dicho a todos pero como conocian a Ced y sus planes de ser una familia tomando encuenta que ya dentro de poco seria mayor de edad en el mundo magico todo fue muy tranquilo...

-Amor voy a estar bien no te preocupes no haré nada que me ponga en peligro, siempre voy a estar para ti y para nuestro bebé- me dijo Ced en ese momento tome una medida desesperada y le dije

-Muy bien hazlo pero anotame a mi tambien-

-Lily estás loca no te voy a escribir, es muy peligroso para ti y para nuestro bebé- con esas palabras confirme lo que yo pensaba él no debía participar

-No Ced si no es peligroso para ti tampoco lo es para mi punto y sabes que si se me mete algo a la cabeza no hay manera de sacarlo-

**Fin Flash Back**

-Y¿qué pasó?- pregunto Rosalie

- Me enoje muchisimo con Ced y estuve a punto de anotar me cuando mi padrino Albus me dijo que no podia inscribirme por que aun no cumplia con la edad requerida, era increíble pero los meses que hacían a Cedric mayor lo salvaron de que yo no participara del torneo solo podian participar lo mayores de 17 y yo tenía 16 punto no había discucion aunque me faltaran dias para cumplir años...asi que las chicas me dijieron que no pasaba nada y que lo dejara de todas maneras cual era la probabilidad de que elijieran a Cedric sabiendo que todos los chicos de 7 año querían participar, en fin llego el dia y el uno en el millón fue nada más y nada menos que Cedric Diggory pero algo paso y el cáliz estaba encantado pues además de elejir a Cedric quien tenía 17 años, también nos elijio a mi hermano de 14 y a mi que en ese momento tenía 16… nadie entendía que pasaba todos sabían que yo queria participar y nos apoyaron a Ced y a mi e inventaron que mi hermano había hechizado el cáliz para salir tambien, en fin ese año tuve mil y una pleitos con Cedric por ese torneo, el queria que yo me retirara pero no, al parecer no rtecordaba quiernes son mis padres por que me encerre en que si el podia participar yo tambien, asi que terminamos siendo 5 magos en vez de 3 en fin la primera actividad era recuperar un huevo dorado de una dragona todos lo hicimos bien pero yo quede en primer lugar pues la dragona no me ataco Dumbeldor decia que era por que sentia mi maternidad asi que no me dañaria, cosa que tranquilizo mucho a todos, ya que TODOS mis tios estaban en contra de que yo participara y más aun estando en cinta… pero como Potter que se respete nunca los obedeci, mis padrino sabian que tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinion era impocible, pero bueno, de hay fue mi cumple años que no es el 13 de septiembre sino el 30 de noviembre, lo celebramos en Hogward con mis tios, primos, todos juntos incluyendo a las escuelas visitantes en especial Fleur y Victor ya que de la primera Ced y yo nos habíamos vuelto amigos y del segundo porque además de ser mi amigo era el novio de Hermione y después de unos días fue el gran baile de navidad en donde nos presentaron a todos como los participantes Ced y yo fuimos lógicamente juntos aunque habian muchisimas muriendose de los celos aunque la verdad no se para que se hacían ilusiones-dije con ilusión de los días pasados...

**Flash Back**

-¡AHORA CON USTEDES LOS CAMPEONES…!-comenzó diciendo mi adorado padrino Albus para dar inicio a el gran baile, en ese momento entramos primero Cedric y yo, luego nos seguían Fleur y Roger un Ravenclaw, después de estos venian Viktor y Hermione y por ultimo mi hermano Harry con Parvati la verdad no se como pudo ir con ella y no con Ginny, aunque por lo menos ella es una Gryffindor-¡CON USTEDES POR HOGWARTS, CEDRIC DIGGORY E ISABELLA POTTER, POR BEAUXBATONS, FLEUR DELACOUR QUIEN VIENE ACOMPAÑADA POR ROGER DAVIES, POR DURMSTRANG VIKTOR KRUM QUIEN VIENE ACOMPAÑADO POR HERMIONE Y POR ULTIMO HARRY POTTER TAMBIÉN POR HOGWART ACOMPAÑADO POR PARVATI PATIL!- Cuando mi padrino término las presentaciones comenzó el baile, me di cuenta que Cho Chang me miraba con envidia, aunque éramos amigas ella no superaba que Ced me hubiera pedido a mi ser su novia y no a ella y mucho menos que yo estuviera embarazada de él, toda la noche estuvimos juntos, cuando vi a mi hermano sentado totalmente aburrido al lado de ron decidí hablar con Ced

-Amor voy a ir un rato con mi hermano no te molesta ¿no?- le pregunté aunque el sabia que asi le molestara yo iria, solo le preguntaba por cortesía

-Claro que no mi vida, iré a ver a los chicos un rato- me respondió mientras me daba un suave beso, luego me acerque a Ginny quien estaba junto a Neville

-Hola ginny, hola Neville, ¿me permitirias hablar unos minutos con Ginny?- le pregunté muy cortés a lo que asintió dejándonos solas y luego le dije a Ginny

-Ginn me ayudarias a subirle los animos a nuestros hermanos- le dije mientras señalaba a la mesa, yo sabía que Ginny quería mi hermano, lo había sabido desde el momento que paso, pues aunque ella siempre lo a admirado luego de que la salvamos del basilisco y de tom, su mirada hacia mi hermano a cambiado a una de enamorada

-Claro que sí Bells- me dijo mientras nos dirigimos juntas a la mesa cuando llegamos yo hable

-Hola chicos ¿no quisieran una pieza con sus hermosas hermanas? o ¿se están divirtiendo muchísimo?- en cuanto lo dije mi hermano se había puesto de pie, no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo desde que comenzó el torneo ya que sino estaba estudiando, estaba con Ced y sino practicando para fuera cual fuera la siguiente prueba comenzamos a bailar y el me hablo

-Hermanita, gracias, se que no hemos hablado mucho últimamente pero quiero que sepas que en todo te voy a ayudar, más aún con mi sobrinito o sobrinita, el o ella tendránn lo que nos hizo falta UNA FAMILIA- dicho eta acaricio mi vientre que aunque estaba un poco abultado aún no era notorio mi estado, esto hizo que mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas de alegria- a y dile a Cedric que si te lastima lo mato- dijo como si hablara del clima cosa que hizo que me riera, luego de la cancion decidi hacer una de las mías y nos acerque a ron y ginny y le dije a Ron.

-Es hora de que me concedes esta pieza primo, mientras que Harry será un caballero y le dará está pieza a Ginny- antes de que alguno pudiera decir nada comencé a bailar con ron, con quien estuvimos hablando de trivialidades, luego de Ron baile con Fred, luego con George, luego con mi padrino Albus, y cuando me iba a acercar a Ojoloco el me miro extrañada, yo sabía que algo le pasaba, así que decidí mejor ir al lado de mi novio quien estaba hablando con Cho un poco incómodo cuando Ced me vio se me acercó y me dijo

-Hay estas Lily-bells, vamos a bailar con tu permiso Cho- luego me cogió de la mano y fuimos a la pista cuando la canción terminó fuimos juntos al jardín y aunque hacía mucho frío el saco de Ced estaba encantado para que me calentara totalmente ya que mi vestido de gala rosa, de un solo hombro era bastante descubierto

-En qué piensas,- le pregunté ya que llevabamos un rato de estar en silencio

-En ti, en nuestro bebé y en mi… como una familia, en como sera todo cuando salgamos- dijo

-Ced ya somos una familia, y luego de graduarnos iremos a presentarnos para ser aurores o por lo menos parte del ministerio te imaginas que se cumpliera tu sueño de ser ministro…- dije con añoranza, el quería cambiar la historia siendo un buen ministro

-Pero me gustaria que hicieramos una familia como se debe- dijo mientras se colocaba enfrente de mi

-A que te refiere Ced- pregunte, en ese momento me di cuenta que todos nuestros amigos estaban a nuestro alrededor, e incluso de Harry, Fleur, Viktor, Minerva y Albus incluso Cho estaba ahí

-Quiero preguntarte en frente de nuestros amigos- en ese momento sacó una caja y se arrodillo, no lo podía creer- Isabella Marie Lilian Alice Potter Evans, te gustaría pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos a nuestro bebé…- en ese momento comencé a derramar lagrimas de alegria- ¿Te Gustaria Ser MI Esposa?- cuando termino lo unico que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza ya que no encontraba las palabras cuando por fin pude le dije

-Claro que si Ced obvio que quiero casarme contigo- luego de que colocara el anillo en mi mano me lancé encima de él hasta que mi hermano nos interrumpió diciendo

-Me alegra mucho pero Cedric ¿no te parece que deberias pedirle la mano de Bells a sus padrinos y a mi?- GENIAL ahora mi hermano quería hacerse el celoso

-Claro que si Harry por eso cité a todos los padrinos de Bella para mañana decirles, no es a si director- preguntó Ced a lo que albus asintió después continuo- y para esa reunión quiero que tu harry, ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie incluso Percy y tu tambien neville, ya que se que para ustedes bella es su hermana- dijo ganándose la afirmación de los chicos…

Después de eso al otro dia hablamos con mis padrinos y después de unas cuantas amenazas de muerte si me hacia daño, las mujeres comenzamos a preparar cosas pensando en la voz y en el bebé

**Fin Flash Back**

-Me comprometo con Cedric días después Fue la segunda prueba en donde para saber la debíamos abrir el huevo de dragon Ced fue el primero en abrirle, el le ayudo con una pista a mi hermano y a mi simplemente me lo dijo para que lo hiciera, la verdadera prueba fue recuperar un tesoro en el lago, el tesoro eran nuestros amigos o parejas, al mi hermano y pareja estar participando, mi tesoro fue Fred, el de Cedric fue George, el de Harry fue Ron, el de Viktor fue Hermione y el de Freud fue su hermana Gabrielle, la primera fui yo, seguida de Cedric y Viktor luego salió Ron y como Freud salió sin nadie Harry él devolvió por Gabrielle, al ver que se demoran volví a meterme al lago sin que nadie me pudiera detener, ayude a mi hermano y a Gabrielle a salir, cuando llegue a la superficie Cedric me regaño pero el sabia que decirme mucho conmigo no servia ya que para mi mi hermano era lo más importante y daría mil veces mi vida por él, luego de eso estuvimos juntos todos los días sino planeábamos nuestra boda planeabamos cosas para el bebé o simplemente estábamos juntos estudiando, la última prueba era un laberinto y debíamos encontrar el cáliz, luego de varias pruebas Harry, Ced y yo llegamos a la copa y la tomamos pero éste estaba encantada y nos llevó a un cementerio donde estaba Cola de Gusano con un bulto en sus manos en ese momento le dije a todos que corrieramos pero ya era demasiado tarde nos habían petrificado, luego de que Voldemort renaciera, el dijo que me mataran el sabia que yo era la más poderosa de todos- ahora estaba llorando en ese momento sentí a Edward dándome un frío pero cálido abrazo que me tranquilizaba- cola de gusano envió un avada kedavra y al estar petrificada no podía hacer nada lo unico que hacia era pensar en mi hermano, en mis tios, tias, primos, amigos, en mi Ced y en mi bebe, el cual moriría conmigo pero cuando me di cuenta la maldición imperdonable le había dado en el pecho a el padre mi bebe, Cedric se sacrificó para que nosotros viviéramos, el murio por defendernos a nuestro hijo y a mi y antes de morir me dijo unas palabras que nunca olvidare, primero pidió que lo llevaramos a Hogwart el no se quería quedar en ese lugar, pero además de eso me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte y salir adelante por mi y por nuestro hijo, me pidió….pidió que - respire profundo antes de continuar- que si era niña le colocara el nombre que él más amaba y era Isabella Lilian, él quería que nuestra hija si era niña llevara mi nombre, y si era niño que... Quería llamarlo Cedric junior, era un bobo pero aun asi lo ame con todo mi ser, lo último que dijo fue que siempre me amó y que nunca lo olvidara pero que fuera feliz… cuando ese año terminó fue mi graduación y menos mal pues no quería volver a Hogwarts mis hijos nacieron el 25 de junio-

-¿Hijos?- me preguntaron Alice, Rose y Esme a la vez

-Si chicas hijos, tuve mellizos, un niño y una niña, ellos son los niños de las fotos sus nombres son cómo su padre quería Isabella Lilian Diggory Potter y Cedric Junior Diggory Potter 1 año luego de mi graduación y el nacimiento de mis hijos tuve una batalla con unos mortifagos y por eso la Orden del Fénix decidió mandarme a Forks y ya el resto de la historia la conocen, las cartas dicen que es hora de volver al mundo mágico para enfrentar a Voldemort

-Que no puedes bella yo no te puedo perder- me dijo un histérico Edward

-Lo siento amor mío pero debo hacerlo es mi destino junto a mi hermano destruir a quien tanto daño y tantas personas nos a quitado-

-Bella que paso con tus hijos por que no estan con tigo- me pregunto Rosalie, yo sabía el gran deseo de Rose de ser madre y eso hacía que quisiera saber donde estaban mis pequeños

-Están con sus abuelos, Amos y Casandra los padres de Cedric era necesario alejarme de ellos para que no les pasara lo mismo que su padre- dije con mis ojos como canillas

-Eres muy fuerte pequeñita- me dijo Esme

-Sabes algo Esme no sabes lo que me cuesta levantarme cada dia y saber que mis hijos no están cerca y más aún saber que no los puedo ver hace poco cumplieron 3 años y no los he escuchado decirme mamá, no los vi dar sus primeros pasos, no los he visto con sus escobas de juguete, no los he visto cambiar a Isa como metamorfomaga y a Ced como animago, no sabes lo que me duele no consolarlos en las noches, no poder cuidarlos cuando se enferman pero no puedo no sería capaz de perderlos a ellos no a ellos- en ese momento Esme, Rose y Alice me abrazaron como nunca y como más lo necesitaba, necesitaba ese abrazo para no salir corriendo por mis hijos y traerlos aquí, luego de un rato me quede dormida en los maternales brazos de Esme

* * *

**Ojala les guste**

**Besos**


	6. Capitulo 5 Es Hora De Volver

**Los Personajes donde S.M y de J.K.R YO SOLO JUEGO CON LAS HISTORIAS (en esta historia ni Albus, ni Sirius, ni Ojoloco, ni Fred mueren)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 Es La Hora De Volver**

**POV Bella**

Me desperté en los brazos de uno de mis queridos vampiros cuando respire me di cuenta que era mi amado Edward, m movi un poco para que supiera que me había despertado

-Buenos dias mi Bella- me dijo con su voz aterciopelada

-Hola - dije en un susurro, luego decidí que no podía alargar más las cosas y decidi hablarle- Ed perdón por haberte ocultado las cosas, pero no estaba en mi poder decirte perdóname- dije mientras unas lagrimas salían por mis ojos

-No te preocupes mi vida todos te entendemos- dijo seguro luego recordé algo

-Edward tengo que volver a el mundo mágico- el trato de interrumpirme pero continué- es importante si la guerra continua llegara a el mundo muggle y todo sera la destruccion-esa era mi última arma de conciliar las cosas por las buenas

-Está bien mi bella- me dio un beso en los labio, era un beso con todo el amor y el miedo que tenía... Pero lo que Edward no sabía era que también estaba aterrada... Para mi seria muy dificil ir... Pero mas quedarme... Si algo le pasaba no solo a mis hijos sino también a Edward sería la estocada final para mi... Luego del beso le dije

-Sabes algo Ced era igual a ti... La verdad parecen gemelos... Lo primero que me atrajo a ti además de la curiosidad de que hacía un vampiro entre humanos fue tu parecido con Ced... Pero quiero que te quede claro que no me enamore de tu físico... Sino de tu manera de ser...-quería que quedara muy claro...

-Te entiendo mi amor, pero no me dejaste terminar de hablar... Te dejare ir solo si nosotros vamos contigo...Recuerda lo que me dijiste cuando la guerra de los neófitos, "AMBOS O NINGUNO" Es la única manera para que te dejemos partir... - al parecer nuestra conversación era muy interesante porque ya todos los Cullen estaban junto a mi...

-Esta bien podrán venir conmigo... Creo que seran de muchisima ayuda...Además... A ustedes no les afecta la maldición asesina... Ya lo intente...- no termine de hablar cuando todos explotaron

-¡QUE!- gritaron

-Si lo intente contra James en la sala de Ballet pero me di cuent que no servía para nada... Por que ustedes estan muertos en vida y como se que tienen muchas preguntas las contestare pero antes de cualquier cosa tengo algo que decirles en especial a ti edward... Cuando te he dicho que si tienes al a noes solo por que te quiero hacer sentir bien... En verdad lo se hay una criatura que se llama dementor... El cual le roba el alma a las personas... Y por todo lo que e estudiado en azcaban hay vampiros... Es más la esposa de Marco, Didima murió a causa de un beso de dementor... Por esto te digo que si tienes alma...- todos quedaron totalmete anonadados ante mi revelacion... Pero era necesario...- a y mi padrino Albus me dijo en mi carta que me esta haciendo un regalo de bodas... Aunque todos piensan que el esta muerto esta escondido en el mundo muggle creando la cura de la inmortalidad la mordedura de vampiro, ya que el sabe que su ahijada favorita se va acasar con un vampiro y no quiere que sufras... Por si quieren probarla... La verdad no se por ue se me hace que la sangre de dragon tiene algo que ver ahi...-termine con un susurro… pensando en lo que estaba pasando cuandp emmett me interrumpio

-Dragon dijiste- pregunto Emmett...

-Si Emm todas las criaturas que cuentan las historias muggles son ciertos aunque la verdad es que varían en algunas cosas... Tanto los dragones como los unicornios y los fenix... Es mas la mascota de albus es un fenix fawkes, y de ahi el nombre de la orden contra magia negra mas poderosa de rodo el mundo magico... LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX de la cual todos mis tios y tias forman parte... aunque la verdad es que yo formo parte desde que tengo 11 años ya que mi magia y mentalidad siempre han sido superiores...por ahora... Debo enviar una carta contandoles a mis tios y tias que regreso no quiero tener que hacer unshow cuando vuelva... Ademas estoy a tiempo de llegar para elcumple años de mi pequeño harry... Y por la fecha tambien a la boda de fleur y bill…-luego cogi un pergamino de mi bolso, al igual que una pluma comence a escribir

Querido Albus…

Recibí tu carta y en nombre de todos los Cullen y en el mío propio te agradezco muchísimo que realices está posición…

Gracias por tus buenos deseos y que te recuperes… por cierto regresaré a la madriguera en unas horas asi que no te preocupes ire con tío Charlie… pero quiero que lo sepas…

ESTOY EN NIVEL 5 ya avanzando para el 6 ojala que cuando me enfrente a Voldy ya valla mínimo en 8….

Y si fui yo quien te dijo lo de la verdad cuando no le querias decir a

mi hermanito sobre mis padres y sobre mi misma no jueges ¬¬

GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO PADRINITO MIO….

A Y YA LE CONTÉ A LOS CULLENS Carlisle te manda saludos de vuelta…

Te quiere tu sobrina favorita…

Isabella Marie Lilian Alice Potter Evans

Fenix

Al terminar camine a la ventana de la casa e hice un sonido con el cual Nieve me escuchaba y entendía por más lejos que estuviéramos, luego mientras la esperaba, me dedique a doblar la carta mientras alguien me preguntó..

-Bells por que firmas como "Fénix" - me pregunto Emmett

-Por que esa es mi transformacion de Animaga, ahora solo debo esperar a que llegue Nieve y listo mientras tanto… les avisare a los demás- en ese momento cogí el galeón falso que hicimos entre Hermione y yo para el E.D el cual estaba acompañado por el dije de mi hermoso novio vampiro en forma de corazón y el lobo que me dio Jacob, coji mi varita y copie

REGRESO AL CUARTEL VOY ACOMPAÑADA POR MIS VAMPIROS… NO QUIERO ESCÁNDALOS NOS VEMOS PRONTO CUIDENSE

FENIX

-¿Qué es eso Bells?- pregunto Alice

-Un galeón falso lo utilizamos en el E.D para comunicarnos…- antes de terminar de hablar llegó mi padrino a la casa Cullen junto con Nieve en su mano… creo que ella es la única lechuza que soporta las apariciones , en ese momento me di cuenta que Charlie llevaba dos maletas una que era la que había organizado yo para cuando llegara el momento de partir...

-Resibimos el mensaje fenix... Buenos dias familia Cullen... Espero que hallan comido muy bien por que no sabemos cuando puedan volver a cazar...- cuando dijo esto mi familia de vampiros ademas de sorprenderce por que el sabia que eran, asintieron en afirmativa... Hacia dos dias habian comido... Así que estaban bien alimentados,-Por lo pronto ¿Nieve debe llevar algo? a estado un poco inquieta

-Si gracias tio a y Cullens no se preocupen mi tio sabe lo que son desde hace muchísimo tiempo... Ahora las presentaciones oficiales, chicos el es uno de mis padrinos Charlie Percival Potter, mago sangre pura, nivel 10 auror del ministerio durante 16 años,desde un año antes de la muerte de mis padres hasta hace ya casi 1 año, miembro activo. La Orden del fénix y antiguo miembro de la casa de los leones, Gryffindor en Hogwarts- los presente luego le di la carta a Nieve y murmure...-Albus- con solo esta palabra Nieve also su vuelo…

-Debo suponer que recibiste carta de tu hermano o ¿Me equivoco?- me pregunto Charlie

-No te equivocas padrino además. Recibir unos vociferadores por los mete pata de mis padrinos Lupin y Canuto y Los perezosos de los gemelos... Pero bueno lo importante es que ya los Cullen saben toda mi historia- Le dije tranquila aunque él sabía que me vengaria con una buena broma

-¿Toda inclusive saben sobre Ced e Isa?- pregunto asombrado

-Si padrino ya saben sobre los niños además de que Cassandra y Amos me enviaron unas fotos de ellos...-mi voz comenzo a sonar como. Susurro y Asme vino a mi lado y me abrazo...-sabes algo... Estan muy grandes y se parecen a Cedric. A mi... Aunque isa es metamorfomaga y Ced animago... Se transforma en un puma- le di una sonrisa triste y me di cuenta que humor estaba afectando a Jasper asi que pense en algo más feliz y le dije- ademas sabias que voy a tener primitos... Lupin y Sirius van a ser padres...-

-Esa noticia si que no me la esperaba ellos siempre dijeron que serían almas libres pero es lógico que personas con el carácter de Tonks y de Arabella los hicieran sentar cabeza... Me alegro por ellos... Sabes que es lo que más me alegra... Que voy a volver a ver a mi Renne... Me hace muchísima falta... Pero bueno ahora es hora de partir... La verdades que somos muchos paren aparición conjunta...- dijo mi tío

-Pues toca con portus- coji uno de mis aretes y lo programe para que fuera un portal dentro de 10 minutos - listo esta programado para 10 minutos asi que si vienen empaquen pronto...Alice como te conozco mejor apresúrate pues en el mundo mágico las únicas tiendas que hay son de capas y togas así que si quieres moda llévala desde acá- dicho esto Al salió corriendo hacia su habitación diciendo millón de barbaridades

luego de 9 minutos estábamos todos en la sala listos par la aparición

cuando les dije- muy bien todos deben por lo menos tener un dedo sobre mi… si se marean es normal.

* * *

**Ojala les guste**

**Besos**


End file.
